Touch screen is the most popular operating interface in today's technology industry. Various electronic products, such as a smart phone, a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a digital camera, and the like already have touch screens. The touch screen has gradually replaced the mechanical control mode of early electronic products. However, when a small touch screen of an electronic product is touched by user's finger, or the user's finger is dirty, sliding on the touch screen will not be smooth, and false positioning and false touches may occur, causing inconvenience for the user. To solve the above problem, a touch pen used on the touch screen is proposed to achieve a precise positioning effect. However, the touch pen increases the hardware cost of the electronic products.
In addition, with the improvement of people's living standards, demand for music is getting more and more attention and earphones are regarded as an essential part of an electronic device.